1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of induction of a negative dielectric constant into a material.
2. Description of the Related Art
The negative static dielectric constant ∈′(k,ω=0), which presents a net attractive force between two similar charges, has been theoretically claimed to be “more the rule than an exception” after intense debates about causality, instability and the maximum Tc of superconductors. Despite such predictions, however, negative ∈′(k,ω=0) has never been observed in bulk materials. Metals and their associated plasmas have been suggested to be the best candidate. However, their dielectric admittance ω∈′≈σω/γ is immeasurably smaller than the accompanied conductivity a even at radio-frequencies with the typical plasma damping-rate γ (at the order of the carrier collision rate) around 1010-1013/sec.